


It Grows With The Telling

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Number two - Fertile</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Grows With The Telling

“…then the three little pigs awoke! The first one said, ‘Who’s been sleeping in my bed? Then Hermione, the Wicked Witch of the West, huffed and puffed and blew the house down─’”

“Severus?”

“Ah, Hermione! I…I was just finishing Marissa’s bedtime story.”

“So I gathered. Do continue. Your storytelling skills are legendary. Why, Marissa, dear, your father─”

“You simply caught me off guard, my dear. I was only about to say, ‘then they all drank lemonade and lived happily ever after.”

“No, Daddy, that’s not how it goes! You left out Dread Pirate Potter and Doctor What and the Daleks.”


End file.
